


🍓一夜熟三次(下篇)

by Bingmingkkk



Category: TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 19:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18534202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bingmingkkk/pseuds/Bingmingkkk





	🍓一夜熟三次(下篇)

“郑允浩，我算发现了，你一天天地就是要气死我！”

沈昌珉发狠般地咬上了郑允浩的唇，还没有凝固的痂口又汩汩流出新的血液。血腥气先是蔓延在彼此的鼻息间，又被裹挟进轻轻碰撞的牙列。就算彼此的唇舌都被这毫无章法的吻搞得纠缠不清，但两人像较着劲，谁也不肯先服软。  
沈昌珉长长的睫毛垂下来，在鼻梁边投下了一小片阴影，他闭着眼，全神贯注于气息的争夺，他并不知道郑允浩从始至终都在窥探着他每一点举动。看他的耳朵因为喘息而慢慢染上红晕，看他的喉结因来不及吞咽津液而上下游移。  
溢满的感情像玻璃杯中的扎啤，咕嘟咕嘟地盛满了整个杯子，翻滚的泡沫便顺着杯壁缓缓流下，但让人一点都不想浪费，忍不住上前啜饮。在莫名空虚、渴求温暖的夜里，唯一能让昌珉完全充实的人就乖乖地仰躺在他的身下，这给本是无趣的夏夜带来些莫名的快慰。他看得出，他的哥哥，在表面单纯无辜的黑瞳后藏着算计每一步发展的热切。

“所以……你根本就没醉吧，哥？”  
“什么都瞒不过昌多拉……”

沈昌珉的指甲刮搔过已经挺立的昂扬，不轻不重地表达自己的不满。在那几次出于惩戒的鞭打下，本能的情欲超越了皮肉承受的痛感，支配着男人的欲望开始蓬勃叫嚣。滚烫似烙铁般的柱身磨蹭着沈昌珉的西裤，和主人一样扭扭捏捏。有些话，不必言说，就是彼此调情的暧昧，才最让人沉沦。冒出的汁水洇湿了臀缝，正迫切寻找着熟悉的穴口，可就在准备一举探入时被沈昌珉轻轻摁住顶端，制止了动作。

“哥，这次，我说了算。”

郑允浩的脸被酒精和羞耻搞得像熟透了的草莓，咬一口都能被甜翻了牙龈。他放弃了抵抗，君主让位似般摊开双手，心有不甘又无可奈何。由着昌珉跪坐在身，小声咕哝：“那随便昌珉好咯，反正只要是昌珉，都没关系。”

沈昌珉刮了刮郑允浩的鼻子，在郑允浩眼角的疤上留下一个缠绵的吻。

郑允浩大咧咧地躺在床上，好整以暇地看沈昌珉如何轻解罗裳。不过是把解开腰带，把拉链拉下这两个简单的动作，却被沈昌珉做的极其色情，或者说，只怪郑允浩此时精虫上脑，腰带一点点从孔缝掏出这样再正常不过的行为，都能让他浮想联翩。

“等不及了？”沈昌珉一眼就看透了男人难耐的小心思。他并不介意成为男人眼里丰盛的菜肴，被从里到外地拆吃入腹。他甚至愿意去做任何事，来取悦他信仰了十五年的君主。在拉链被拉下的一刻，他自己充血涨大的勃起也毫不掩饰地弹了出来。

“原来啊，昌珉也动情了……”允浩笑得温柔，又云淡风轻地准备开口引导他的毛头弟弟，可他刚刚张口又被昌珉用手指抵上了唇。  
“哥，忘了喔~我说过这次我自己做，而且我会的……肯定比哥知道的要多得多。”  
“昌珉长大了……”  
郑允浩没有理由去拒绝美人的投怀送抱，他选择继续欣赏沈昌珉笨拙但又逞能的动作。

穴口像是早就已经习惯被巨物侵占的感觉，只是贴上柱身便紧紧包裹住它不放，诱它破开肠壁进入菊穴的幽深处。吞进两寸，便撤出一分，才进入了一小部分，昌珉的额头便爬满了细汗，他有点委屈地想去寻求男人的帮助，又想起自己刚刚立下的话，只好一屏息，借着自己的体重向下一坐。粗大的物事长驱直入，直接将甬道填的满满当当，甚至恶意顶上了敏感的一点。这让沈昌珉像没骨的猫一样呜咽了一声，反射性地挺起了上半身，下面的小嘴却背离本意，一层层地做着挽留。

刚刚的刺激，逼得昌珉的前端也汩汩淌出了淫液，顺着会阴流到臀缝，和穴口处泌出的粼粼水光汇成一处。两人终于完全贴合。平息了片刻，昌珉开始小幅度地摇摆腰部，想要更快地适应炽热的部分，肠壁碾磨摩擦的湿润声音充满了房间，无时不刻提醒着他在主动求欢。强行坐下的瞬间，一股酥麻的震颤从骶骨起始蓦地穿透了脊柱，撕裂般的疼痛让昌珉紧紧闭上了双眼，而为了维持平衡，又必须绞紧内部。绞得愈紧，男人在他体内的搏动便跳的愈发明显。

郑允浩一时气息紊乱，他忍不住要动作却被昌珉的双腿夹住了腰。他不得不像对待叛逆的孩童一样，去猜测这只缠人的小蜜桃又要如何任性。小蜜桃故意吊着他的胃口，让他的欲望深埋体内却不许肆意妄为。

“哥~我本来是要惩罚你的！”昌珉瞪着圆溜溜的眼，被撑得没了褶皱的菊穴紧紧要挟着粗大，随着快感的袭来和若有似无的收缩，郑允浩的声音变得暗哑，他紧紧盯着昌珉，咂摸着问：“抽我绑我还不够么？”  
“不够！”昌珉从枕下摸出了些物事，举在郑允浩面前晃了晃，凶巴巴地恐吓。  
“所以啊，你不能再让我生气了！不然我就把烛油全倒在你身上！”

“好啦，对不起了，昌多拉……”郑允浩爱极了沈昌珉这样张牙舞爪，大掌抚上了沈昌珉的腰，有些粗厉的手指摩挲过他完完整整穿在身上的白衬衫，说，“我打也被你打了，骂也被你骂了，我下次不会惹你生气了，好么？”

“嗯。”被郑允浩盯着看久了，沈昌珉心里砰砰乱跳，帅气或许能成为被无理由原谅的资本叭。他点点头，表示自己答应了郑允浩诚恳的道歉。手指摸索着一粒粒解开了衬衫的扣子，露出了紧致丰满的胸脯和块块分明的腹肌。

“昌珉啊，你看看，你把我抽得这么疼，全是血痕，你自己可干净的很。”郑允浩右手揽上昌珉的脊柱迫使他靠近自己，左手不老实地揉搓着两颗挺翘的乳粒，向外一扯，带来一阵阵奇异又酥麻的激爽。在听到小孩的一声痛呼后，郑允浩拉着他的手一点点摸上从肩头延伸至肚脐的鞭痕，因体内越来越胀的阳势，昌珉上下不得兼顾，所有的精神都集中在后穴蠕动的肠肉中，实在分不出多余的念头去辩驳郑允浩的引诱：“所以……这不公平吧？”

“是……不公平。”昌珉嘴上虽然去应和，却全然不顾郑允浩又说了什么，他被体内逐渐升高的温度折磨得快发了疯，撅着屁股扭了两番后，实在解决不了愈演愈烈的瘙痒。只好忍不住伏上郑允浩的宽肩，哼唧着耍赖：“呜……我不行了，还是你来吧！！”

郑允浩终于听见了满意的答案，从倔犟小孩嘴里撬出讨扰可真是难。他双手抓住昌珉的腰，开始猛烈地抽送。大张大合的挺进穴口，一次比一次重，匍匐的青筋被媚肉极力地挽留，研磨过每一处饥渴的肠壁。顶端毫不留情地撞上最深处的点，撞得昌珉头晕目眩，他不得不头向后仰，将呻吟尽数吐出。而泪水也在颠簸起伏中不受控制地溢出了眼角。

一路吻如雨点落下，虔诚地流连在爱人的脖颈和眉眼。昌珉的脸烧成了温润的玫红色，不自觉地揪紧了允浩握在腰侧的手掌。在无休无止的压迫厮磨中，他攀上在他体内恣意进出的男人，像在情欲的浪潮中找到唯一的浮木。肉体交缠拍打，狂暴冲击接踵而来，直到在身体最深处喷发出一股股滚烫浓精，欲望的浪潮才将两人包围吞没。

沈昌珉细密的睫毛抖上一抖，眼眶鼻腔一齐发酸，眼泪瞬间奔涌而出，他突然有些恐慌——这份悸动了他整个青春的性爱，会不会和男人给他的全部美好一起，有一天消失不再。  
他不过是被猛兽衔在嘴里的迷茫小鹿，被诱骗着放下了一直提防的鹿角，除了承受，没有其他的退路。他乖张，他恶劣，他凶悍地呲着牙去威胁郑允浩，在郑允浩的忍耐范围里不断跳着脚试探，他想让郑允浩看清他所有的模样，同时心里又小小地期待着：  
他能接受我吧，就算这样的我，他也能接受叭

容不得他胡思乱想，男人揽住他的身体，终于分享了一个真正意义上从浅到深的亲吻。  
是那种他一直苦苦渴求的霸道、不由分说、和永恒。告诉他那份满当当的心应该在何处安放。  
舌尖密密地舔弄着他的牙根上颚牙床，并勾弄上他湿湿软软的小舌头，把他所有的不安和伪装出来的坚强都卷进了流转的喘息。  
是了，答案全都落在了那个吻里，一发不可收拾，连呼吸都蒙上了一层暧昧不清的色泽。银丝分离，在昌珉的嘴角擦过留下水痕，整个人显得楚楚可怜。他眼波荡漾，有些羞涩地把脸埋进了男人的胸膛。满足了的昌珉就是只黏人的奶猫，赖在怀里不肯出来。

“玩够了？累了？”  
“嗯……”沈昌珉发出了细碎的蚊子声，好像大咧咧坐在郑允浩身上的人又不是他似的。

郑允浩无奈了，慢慢拔出自己的分身，淌在股间的水在两人媾合处交错流出，他小心地扶住昌珉的腰，将他慢慢放倒。

这下换成了昌珉软绵绵的，湿黏糟糕。郑允浩用手掰开他的腿折成好观察的角度，这样的姿势使得他的下体彻底暴露于空气中，泛着水光的穴口被欺负得淌着浊液，混杂着殷红血丝，嫩肉微微也因充血禁不得一碰。活脱脱是一幅香艳的春宫图。微凉的指尖擦过还在源源不断溢出夹杂着血丝的白浊，不知道蹭破了哪里，惹得肠壁一阵痉挛。郑允浩忍了又忍，实在舍不得让本就被欺负的很惨的小穴再承受新一轮蹂躏，这会弄疼这小孩的。  
但这话，他决不能跟昌珉直说，他那薄脸皮又自尊心极强的弟弟，要是知道自己像娇弱的玻璃娃娃似的被他捧在心尖上呵护着，非但不会记他的好，还一定会在他的胸膛上留下一排排泄愤的牙痕。

期待中的新一轮攻势并没有如愿而至，昌珉睁开眼，却看到郑允浩披上睡衣踢踏着拖鞋准备离开。  
“你干嘛去？”  
郑允浩愣了一下，回过头看昌珉晶亮有神的眼又泛红浮出了水汽，连忙解释：“我去浴缸给你放上热水，不及时清理会容易生病的……”  
他话音未落，就条件反射般地侧身躲开。一个枕头被大力砸在了门上，早一秒就能甩在那张恶劣的脸上。

动作的牵扯痛得昌珉呲牙咧嘴，但一想到郑允浩这种只顾自己爽不对他负责到底的行为，昌珉就实在是咽不下这口气。

“郑允浩！你是不是个男人，到底还能不能行？！”  
……

“所以哦……就是这样~”沈昌珉拎着小匙轻轻搅动着咖啡，漫不经心地扔了两块方糖进去，凑上去饮了一口，沾了薄薄一层奶沫，“他要是再气我，我就真的不跟他过了！！”  
曺圭贤听沈昌珉絮絮叨叨了整个下午，说是控诉，却完全在秀恩爱。甚至为了让他能够理智地分析而放弃了喝酒，却说来说去没有个重点。  
“行了吧，沈昌珉。你以为郑允浩是真傻？真愣头青？”作为局外人，曺圭贤早把这小两口的关系看得透彻，干脆一针见血地说个清楚：  
“郑允浩早就把你捏得死死的，吃的个干净！人家是不怎么上赶着，却能让你心悦诚服，这才是人家的厉害，君主的权御之术，懂不懂？”  
看沈昌珉还一副傻萌傻萌的模样，曺圭贤真是无奈，沈昌珉看起来古灵精怪的，怎么遇上郑允浩就参不透其中真谛呢？

“凡事总得讲究能不能承担后果，或者说，他早就笃定了——”  
“你不会找别人，也没人敢来找你！”


End file.
